Providing a mobile device which is capable of communicating over a packet data network access to a channelized network, such as a radio network, via the packet data network is important. Access to the channelized network is particularly important when the channelized network is an Association of Public Safety Communication Officers Project 25 (APCO 25) network. Currently, a mobile device in a packet data network does not have access to an APCO 25 network via the packet data network. Accordingly, there is a need for access to a channelized network from a packet data network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.